


Dating Charlotte Flair Would Include

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [71]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/F, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Relationships: Charlotte (Professional Wrestling) & Reader, Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 5





	Dating Charlotte Flair Would Include

  


* * *

  * _You’s two meet through mutual friends at work._
  * _Charlotte is very affectionate towards you also very handsy._
  * _Charlotte always likes to hug you, so a hell of a lot of hugging._
  * _Living in an apartment with her at[Charlotte, North Carolina](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com.au%2Fsearch%3Fq%3DCharlotte%2C%2BNorth%2BCarolina%26stick%3DH4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LSz9U3yDDKyMrNVuIAsdOKkyy0xLKTrfQLUvMLclKBVFFxfp5VUn5R3iJWSeeMxKKc_JKSVB0Fv_yikgwF58Si_JzMvEQA-0_6W0wAAAA%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D2ahUKEwjH1f7yosXgAhUZYysKHUEPD6gQmxMoATAtegQICBAH&t=ZTM0Y2YyY2VlMmUyOGYwNDMxOGFkZTFjODdjMzM2ZTA1MzQ2MzM2YSxiWXhlTHA0ZA%3D%3D&b=t%3A9zMGYFFHQeigdtRDLYWbxA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcosmic--daydream.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182927509117%2Fdatingcharlotteflair&m=1)_
  * _Spending as much time with her as you can when she isn’t busy._
  * _Traveling with her._
  * _Working out together._
  * _Watching all of her matches and promos._
  * _Good luck kisses/hugs before her matches._
  * _Cheering her on._
  * _Wearing her merch proudly._
  * _If you are a wrestler too then she wishes you good luck before your match and cheers you on. Also wears your merch._
  * _Comforting her when she gets hurt or the match/promo ends badly._
  * _Charlotte doing the same._
  * _Her family/ your family being supportive over yours and hers relationship._
  * _Being in awe at everything she does._
  * _A hell of a lot of kissing and heavy making out._
  * _A lot of spooning._
  * _And a lot of hand-holding._
  * _A lot of “I love you’s.”_
  * _Cute nose kisses, Cheek kisses, and forehead kisses._
  * _So many selfies and videos._
  * _Getting matching tattoos._
  * _Gushing about each other to your friends and family._
  * _Carpooling._
  * _Cute romantic dates._
  * _Hiking._
  * _Romantic picnics,_
  * _Encouraging/ lifting each other up when one of you’s are feeling down or doubting yourself._
  * _Having a selfie of her and you on your lock screen while she has a selfie of you’s two on hers._
  * _Talking/planning your future together._
  * _Charlotte splurging you in gifts. Even though you tell her not to…_
  * _Charlotte calling you babe, baby girl, princess, bub, cutie._
  * _Charlotte flirting with you._
  * _Massages._
  * _Having movie nights._
  * _Charlotte likes to play with your hair it calms her._
  * _She also likes it when you twirl/play with her hair._
  * _Charlotte making you call her queen in bed._
  * _Not to mention the sex is the best._
  * _Eating each other out, Fingering each other._
  * _She also likes to use sex toys on you._
  * _Though is a Dom in bed._
  * _Although she is Dom in the bedroom she also likes it when you take charge._
  * _Sharing clothes (like t-shirts, jumpers, dresses)_
  * _Charlotte is very overprotective of you if she sees someone being rude to you then she will defend you._
  * _You’re her rock and she is your rock._
  * _Being each other’s ride or die._
  * _Charlotte wants you to be her valet but then worries you might get injured._
  * _Missing each other when you’s can’t be with each other or you’s are busy. Which is when you’s facetime._
  * _Sight-seeing._
  * _Charlotte is your number one fan and you are her number one fan._
  * _Late night deep conversations._
  * _Lots of PDA._
  * _Charlotte finds it cute when she makes you flustered._
  * _You’ve admitted this to her but when she is in heel character it turns you on._
  * _Charlotte gets turned on when you wear revealing clothing or you bite that lip of yours._
  * _Coffee dates._
  * _Saving water and showering together._
  * _Plus taking baths together._
  * _It makes Charlotte sad to see you crying._
  * _Same goes for you when you see her crying._
  * _Giving each other compliments._
  * _Adopting a pet together._
  * _Charlotte gets more jealous then you do, though she never shows her jealousy._




End file.
